


the body of the water of the flower of the golden sun

by skvadern



Series: skvadern does the heart of aphrodite [6]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Body Worship, F/F, God/Acolyte Relationships, Macro/Micro, Tender Sex, The Heart of Aphrodite 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skvadern/pseuds/skvadern
Summary: “Beautiful,” Aphrodite whispers, and Azu shivers under Her finger.For The Heart of Aphrodite Day 6: The Vast - Self Sacrifice - Indulgence
Relationships: Aphrodite/Azu (Rusty Quill Gaming)
Series: skvadern does the heart of aphrodite [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149617
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21
Collections: The Heart of Aphrodite





	the body of the water of the flower of the golden sun

**Author's Note:**

> shrugs. idk what yall expected from me with these prompts.  
> title from succulent by be steadwell, a wonderful song that i really recommend u listen to, but with headphones cause its. its just about a whole lot of queer sex. aphrodite fucks to this song

Everything is warmth, suffusing her until her brain is melting like sweet iced cream and her muscles are loose as water. Azu’s breath leaves her as a sigh, and she fancies she can almost see it, a candy-pink cloud diffusing above her face.

Her Lady’s smile is impossibly, overwhelmingly beautiful. It’s not just the flesh of her, the white teeth glowing against full, dark lips – of course, her Lady is the most gorgeous person Azu has ever seen, but it isn’t Her form that makes Her lovely. She simply… is beautiful. Is beauty itself.

One perfect fingertip, unpainted nail opaline as the inside of a shell, glides soft and warm down Azu’s side. The finger is about the size of Azu, in this dream – is it a dream? It feels too real to be real, and even the shadows have light – and looking down to see it tracing over her skin almost breaks her. Or no, not breaks, nothing here will ever shatter. It bends her, supple and smooth, leaves her gasping for air, chest heaving.

“My darling,” Aphrodite calls her, and Her voice is waves breaking, doves cooing, petals unfurling under gentle morning sunlight. It washes over Azu like the softest breeze, like a familiar blanket draped gently over her. She squirms, indulging in the feeling because she can indulge here, to her heart’s content. In this place, she can have anything that makes her happy. It’s what her goddess wants, after all.

The very tip of Aphrodite’s nail traces over Azu’s nipple and suddenly they’re both as tight and heavy as stones. Azu gasps, arching her back and pushing her breast into that gentle, maddening scrape. Her Lady laughs, soft and harmonic and utterly charmed.

Tenderly, Aphrodite massages her breast, sending her nerves sparking; one, then the other, Her delicate fingertip nearly covering Azu’s whole torso. Azu squeezes her eyes shut, overwhelmed, and lets her head loll back.

“Beautiful,” Aphrodite whispers, and Azu shivers under Her finger. Oh, Her _voice_ , nothing else could ever sound so perfect. “My beautiful girl, my devotee, my paladin. Won’t you let me have you?”

Of course, of _course_ Azu will let Her, would let Her tear her beating heart out of her chest like the myths of old. Her thighs part so easily, and Azu can already feel her wetness streaked down them, as if she really is melting.

The fingertip begins to journey again, pressing so gently on Azu’s belly as if relishing the give of fat, the firmness of muscle beneath. When it brushes against Azu’s aching core for the first time, she whimpers, hips twitching upwards to chase the pressure. Her Lady indulges her, leaving her finger flush against her cunt, covering everything between her legs with perfect pressure.

It’s huge and blunt and softer than any mortal’s skin could possibly be, and Azu is rocking her hips against it before she can stop herself. Moans and whimpers pour from her mouth like water – it feels so _good_ , to be so soft and small and beloved. She didn’t know anything could feel this good, that she could so vulnerable and yet feel not a trace of fear.

“That’s it,” the choir of her Lady’s voice swells around her. “Take your pleasure, my sweet girl.” And Azu does, oh, she does, her hips moving in graceful, easy circles. There’s no burn in her muscles, just the same melting heat that suffuses her, that’s swelling dizzyingly fast between her legs, deep and vital and overwhelming. Her clit is throbbing, so blood-swollen Azu could swear she can feel the weight of it.

The joy of it, the ecstasy, shimmers over her like gauze. Sweat pools in the hollows between her muscles as she works herself against her goddess’s skin, her shuddering lips forming the words she learned in seminary, prayers that each desperate panting breath animate.

She can’t pinpoint the moment the sweet spiralling pleasure tips into an orgasm. The sensations build and build in waves and Azu is swept away, tumbling through the seafoam. It goes on and on, building up then bringing her slipping down, until she’s completely out of her mind with blush-pink, blood-hot ecstasy.

Azu has no idea how long her Lady keeps her there, writhing in bliss. All she knows is that by the end of it, she’s limp in Her palm, practically liquid herself. Her chest is heaving, her eyes heavy with tears. She opens them again to see her goddess smiling down at her, and the expression on that impossibly lovely face…

She looks _enraptured_. Over _Azu_.

Head still swimming, Azu has to bite her lip over the ridiculous urge to _thank_ Aphrodite. Really, it’s a good job she’s too pleasure-drunk to form coherent words right now.

When her Lady nudges gently at her, she curls onto her side, whining low in her throat as tender muscles stretch deliciously. On impulse, she twists her head to press a kiss to the landscape of her Lady’s palm, lips tingling when she pulls away. Aphrodite sighs, peaceful and adoring, settling over Azu like the softest bedsheets.

“Sleep now, little one. I would have you well-rested.” There’s a twinkle in Aphrodite’s great dark eyes, and Azu can’t help but smile back, loose and utterly relaxed. When her eyes slide shut, the darkness is warm and comforting, and the gentle stroke of a vast fingertip over her forehead seems to smooth away the very possibility of ever frowning again.

She is so loved, so very loved, and that thought carries her away into deep and restful sleep.


End file.
